


The (Lovely) Unexpected Event

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: But Gulf saved him, Gulf too?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mew fell in love at first sight, Mew was in deep shit, MewGulf - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Mew met someone that he didn't want to meet and luckily, there was someone to save him (read: Gulf)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 30
Kudos: 345





	The (Lovely) Unexpected Event

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! How are you? Im back with new fanfic! I got this idea when I watched a series so I thought why not? So, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and again, your comments are always welcome here! Thank you and have a nice day <3

Mew walked along the shelves the sold bunch of colourful shirts and he sighed. He didn’t want to be here, but his mom had been nagging him to find new shirts that was not grey and black because _you looked like someone from the graveyard with all those gloomy coloured shirts_ she said and yeah maybe she’s right. He did look like someone from the graveyard because his heart was dead.

He held a bright blue colour shirt and took a good look at it before putting it in his basket, ready to find another bright ass coloured shirts or clothing to buy that he didn’t know when to wear them. When he turned around, he saw someone that he abso-fucking-lutely did not want to meet and quickly turned away, but the gods above for some reasons, obviously hated him today when the said man caught to him pretty quickly and tapped his shoulder.

 _Oh dear lord please not him. Please let it be someone from the store asking him to try out new shirt or something_ he thought but yeah, shit happened.

“Mew! Oh my god, it’s really you! It has been so long since the last time we’ve seen each other. How long was it? A year?” The man that should not be named smiled sweetly at him, encouraging him to reply to his greetings.

Mew sighed and smiled stiffly at him “A year and a half to be exact.”

He stared at the man in front of him and the said man was still handsome just like the last time he saw him, the last time when he broke their relationship off because he wanted to further _his studies_ when few days later, Mew got news that his ex was dating his boss, which was also his friend. That son of a bitch. He should’ve not introduced them together.

The man laughed and looked at Mew like all those memories they had shared together didn’t existed, like he didn’t feel at all guilty playing with his heart.

“How are you doing? I hope you’re doing fine after we broke up.” He asked Mew.

Mew nodded and answered. “I’m fine. Got a few teaching classes and more jobs here and there. Yeah, I’ve been doing fine after we broke up. No worries.”

The shorter male snickered after hearing his words and replied. “Busy as ever. That’s why I broke up with you. You never really had any time for me. Now that you’re single, you could live with your work and not with other human being. Better yet, just marry your job.”

Yes, that was also the reason why they broke up. Because he was busy with his job, too busy to earn more money so that he could shower him with all the things in this world, but his ex didn’t care about that. All he knew was that he wanted attention and Mew needed to give him that without thinking about his situation at all.

Everyone was happy that he broke up with this asshole, but he didn’t. Maybe he was in love and love made him blind from all the shit that his ex had thrown at him.

“Yeah” Mew muttered and when his ex saw that he was sad, his smile became more wider knowing that he still had effect on the taller male.

“So, what are you doing here? I know you didn’t have any date or anything so what brings you here?” He asked sarcastically. Mew really wanted to punch this short male but suddenly someone bumped into him, making the other person lost his balance. Luckily Mew’s reflect was fast and he was able stabilized him by holding the man’s tiny waist and pulled him close to his body.

He looked at the person and holy fuck, this was the same guy that he had been checking out when he first entered the shop because this man was fucking beautiful, like out of this world beautiful. When he compared this man with his ex in front of him, its like comparing a god to a mortal and he wasn’t even kidding. He was as tall as Mew, with nicely proportion body, tiny waist that he could wrapped them up with one arm, and that face that could rival Aphrodite despite being a man with that innocent bambi eyes but sinfully plump lips that mew would gladly chew if he –

“Ehem, I’m right here?” his ex spoke after how long, Mew didn’t even care.

The man straightened his body but not coming out from Mew’s hold, which Mew was glad he didn’t because fuck he can’t stop himself from touching and holding that body close to him. With that natural scent of his, fuck, was this his pheromones doing because he could feel that his dick was getting hard and he wasn’t even kidding.

When the man leaned onto his hold and snuggled there, he swore to the gods above that he melted into a puddle of goo because how can a man be so fucking cute and precious, but he was a stranger for fuck sake. Calm down Mew. He breathed in and out and finally, calmed down.

“Oh hello, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. My name is Gulf and I’m this handsome man’s boyfriend. Isn’t that right daddy?” Gulf turned around and winked at Mew and fuck if he was calming down a few seconds before, but he wasn’t now. Mew received the signal and engulfed the stranger, he meant, his boyfriend with a bear hug and smelled his collar, snuggling into the man’s neck and he was rewarded with small giggles from the man.

“Baby I thought we promised that you would call me by my name, Mew, when we’re outside of the bedroom and not daddy. Do you want to get punish hmm?” Mew dropped his voice low and he could see Gulf shuddered and let out shaky laugh before turned to the man in front of them.

Mew heard Gulf’s low laugh before he looked up to his ex and smiled brightly when he saw that the said man has his jaw dropped so low that if a fly entered his mouth, he won’t even notice it. His ex then came back to reality and gave them his signature fake smile.

“I see. You’re with your partner. Why didn’t you say so Mew?” He asked innocently. Mew’s brain was ransacking any excuses that he could use for that question, but Gulf beat him to that.

“Oh, it was me. I told him not to tell people because I want my parents to be the first people to know about our relationship which was also why we’re here. We’re going to visit my parents today, so we need to buy some new clothes to meet them. Need to prepare my sweetheart here to meet my parents. Right Mew?” Gulf said excitedly and Mew, who had already whipped for the man, nodded and hugged him even tighter.

Mew could hear Gulf’s _babe not so tight_ but he chose to ignore it and hugged the man tighter because he knew he wont find another man like this fine specimen, so let him had his time.

“Oh so you’re meeting his parents Mew? You never did that when we’re together.” The ex pouted and Mew looked up from Gulf’s neck and put his chin on the man’s shoulder before smiling dreamily to his ex.

“Maybe because I didn’t really love you at that time or I need more time? But with Gulf, it just felt right you know? I guess this man right here is my soulmate, so everything just went smooth. I want to meet his parents as fast as a I can and to get his parents approval so when the time comes, I want to marry this baby right here.” He said honestly and even if he didn’t know what will happen after this event, he could imagine all the things that he said just now came to reality and if it did, he would be the happiest man alive.

Gulf turned around and cupped Mew’s face and stared straight into Mew’s eyes and fuck he could feel the whole zoo inside his stomach just went crazy because of the stare.

“Are you serious?” Gulf asked and Mew nodded before kissing the man’s forehead lovingly before connecting their forehead together.

Gulf tore his forehead away and hugged Mew tightly and they stayed like that for a while before someone, again, clear their throat.

“Okay look at the time. I need to go now. Bye Mew and hmmm partner.” With that, he fled out of the store and never came back again.

When his ex fled, both Mew and Gulf stared at the disappearing figure before realizing what position that they were in and both of them let go of each other slowly, as if both of them didn’t want to be separated from each other just yet.

“So, thank you for that thing you did just now.” Mew started after a while. Gulf smiled shyly and Mew can clearly saw the blush creeping from the other man’s neck to his face and Gulf cupped his own cheeks when he felt that he was blushing hard.

“No, I’m sorry for butting in. I overheard your conversation and I saw how uncomfortable you were when he said those things to you, so my body went autopilot and yeah, the rest was history.” Gulf replied honestly and all Mew could think of was that this man was a fucking angel. Not only he had the best body in the whole world, with the most beautiful face in the whole galaxy, he was also a kind and nice man who would help others when they were in need. Fuck he could feel himself falling deeper for this man and it wasn’t a good idea, unless -

“Hey, it’s okay. You helped me a lot. Thank you so much.” Mew smiled at Gulf and calmed Gulf down by grabbing the man’s hand and rubbing soothing motions at the back of his hand with his thumb and he can clearly saw that Gulf was trying his hard to stop himself from smiling but he failed to do so.

 _I guess he liked me too?_ Mew thought.

“So” they said in unison and both of them stared at each other before laughing (well, more like Gulf giggled oh so sweetly at Mew and again, Mew was whipped and stared at the beautiful man in front of him)

“Okay, you start first.” Gulf said and Mew nodded and went straight ahead, trying his luck.

“So, I’m Mew Suppasit, do you want to have a lunch before we set off to your parents’ house?”

Gulf widen his eyes in shock and close his mouth with his unoccupied hand before muttering _Oh lord he’s so_ _cute_ that Mew could hear them clearly. Gulf gave him his sweet smile and nodded.

“I’m Gulf Kanawut and sure. Lead the way dear daddy.”


End file.
